Various methods have been used to construct walls for retaining earth, soil, sand, or other fill, which can generically be referred to as soil. Such systems are found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,711 to Benson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,646 to Babcock et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,129 to Babcock et al., See particularly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,035 to Babcock in which the retaining system is of simple construction but retains at least significant numbers of the panels it supports through openings formed through the units. In all of the foregoing structural assemblies the batter of the constructed wall is essentially limited to a predetermined selection of batter angles. It is known, however, to use, precast concrete members to form modular elements, which can be referred to as tiers, or cells, which are stackable and horizontally alignable, generally providing a progressive set back for a wall which forms a receding upward slope (i.e., batter) of the outer face of the wall. It is also desired in many forms of construction to provide not only for the retention of surfaces but to also provide plantable surfaces, for example, along the sides of freeways. The use of plantings is often a deterrent to graffiti. Notwithstanding the various modular systems that have been proposed in the past, there remains a need for a simple easily constructable modular retaining wall system in which the members can be precast or cast at the job site and which can be easily assembled and be conformable to a variety of configurations.